


First Night

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [14]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’d like it if I kissed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fanfic I wrote for this pair, at least I think it was. If you've read the first part of this series, you'd see how far I've come with it... :)

You’d like it if he kissed you, isn’t that what he said to you on the set? And didn’t you turn him down? How then do you find yourself here, in his bed, his arms wrapped around you, his face buried in your neck, breathing against you, his heart beating at your back. You’ve done more than just kiss and you kind of like it, so why, you think, why did you turn him down for so long?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, still.


End file.
